vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Would for You
I Would for You CW Listings: Week of February 29 is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A WORLD WITHOUT DAMON SALVATORE — While Stefan and Valerie search for a magical herb that can keep him hidden from Rayna, Damon comes up with his own plan to take her down for good. However, while at The Armory, Bonnie makes a shocking discovery about Rayna that brings Damon’s plan to a screeching halt. Elsewhere, a conversation with Caroline leaves Stefan questioning their future together, while Matt decides it may be time to truly take a stand against the vampires of Mystic Falls. Finally, as the season’s middle chapter draws to a close, Damon’s desire to take himself out of the game ramps up as he races to complete unfinished business with Stefan and Bonnie. Enzo and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Trivia *The synopsis seems to indicate this is the moment Damon decides to desiccate himself and is placed in a coffin near Elena as seen in the season premiere flash forward. Also the promo shows Damon closing himself up in a coffin obviously after what appears to be him placing Rayna at the bottom of a deep empty well. *Matt in the synopsis appears he is going to do something about the vampires Julian brought to Mystic Falls and have stayed since his death to return the town to it's human population. This indicates after this Mystic Falls will be seen 3 years from now. *If this episode ends with Damon entering the coffin that means the series will have it's largest in season time jump of 3 years to episode 16 as there possibly would no longer be any present day events seen unless Damon is seen in the flash forwards after this episode. * As seen in the webclip Stefan and Valerie look for a herb to hide Stefan from Rayna. This is possibly a protective measure like vervain is against vampires, this herb may keep vampires hidden from Rayna once marked by her sword. This is the same herb Freya used in A Streetcar Named Desire to block Rayna from tracking him. *This episode may confirm what happened to Nora and Mary Louise as they still haven't been seen in the flash forwards. Continuity *This will be the first episode in where Damon, Stefan and Caroline lives are not linked to Klaus' life after the events of the Originals crossover episode ''A Streetcar Named Desire'' in which Davina Claire severed all those tied to his sire line. Enzo's sire line is currently unknown. *In the clip, Freya was last seen in The Originals crossover episode ''A Streetcar Named Desire'' and is mentioned by Stefan to Valerie in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is the song by from their debut album which was recorded live at the Roxy Theatre in Los Angeles on January 26, 1987. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm not a good brother when I'm not with Elena and when I'm not a good brother, people get hurt." : Stefan: "So you're just gonna run away? I sacrificed everyone and everything for you and you're just gonna turn your back on me?" : Damon: "Nice knowing you. I'll see you again." |-|Webclip #1= : Stefan: "Mind just.. paying attention to the road a little bit more?" : Valerie: "Well I could...but then I might miss the world's largest pull of beyond coming up on the left....and there it goes. Not quite sure what I was expecting." : Stefan: "Well, that was the last of Freya's herbs which means it's only a matter of time before they wear off and Rayna can track me." : Valerie: "Good thing we're on out way to get more." : Stefan: "Are we? Because it sure feels like we're on our way to the world'd largest waste of time." : Valerie: "We have to take back roads to avoid being spotted." : Stefan: "Hm.." : Valerie: "You've been only running a few days Stefan. Think of it like it's an adventure." : Stefan: "I don't want an adventure. I just wanna get these herbs and have a nice, quiet home-cooked meal with my girlfriend." : Valerie: "And do what? Pay bills? Talking about your date? Ugh." : Stefan: "Wait. You don't actually enjoy this do you?" : Valerie: "Hm. There's a certain constant in the lack of constance. Once you accept it, it's invigorating." |-|Inside= : Freya: A mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword and won't rest until you're dead. : Stefan: Right. So, no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon, drawing her to me. : Freya: Well, I can't cure the wound, but this paste will mask its signal. Rayna Cruz won't know how to find you. : Bonnie: Someone's cheery. : Damon: Well, I'm a man with a plan. : Bonnie: Which is... : Damon: Secret. : Bonnie: Does it have to do with killing Rayna the Huntress? : Damon: I'll never tell. But yes. : Damon: You almost died in that place and I'll never let that happen again. Promise me you'll stay out of this Bon. I can handle Rayna. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Promo "I Would for You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Webclip 1 - I Would for You The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD I Would for You HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD715_0024b.jpg TVD715_0041b.jpg TVD715_0253b.jpg TVD715_0280b.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-01-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 12, 2016 2016-01-12_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Alan Cohen January 12, 2016 2016-01-04_Mike_Karasick_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Mike Karasick 2015-12-18_Michael_Malarkey_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey December 18, 2015; Last day on set before the Winter break. 2015-12-17.jpg|December 17, 2015 2015-12-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 17, 2015 2015-12-15_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 15, 2015 2015-12-14_Paul_Wesley_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley December 14, 2015 2015-12-10_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters